1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a ceiling fan motor and, more particularly, to a ceiling fan motor with a reduced height.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional ceiling fan motor 9 having a stator 91, a rotor 92 and a control unit 93. The stator 91 includes a shaft 911, an iron core 912 fitted around the shaft 911, and a coil unit 913 wound around the iron core 912. The rotor 92 may be rotatably coupled with the shaft 911 and includes a cover plate 921, a bottom plate 922 and an intermediate portion 923 connected between the cover plate 921 and the bottom plate 922. The cover plate 921 and the bottom plate 922 are arranged on two sides of the iron core 912, respectively. The control unit 93 includes a circuit board 931 and a housing 932 for receiving the circuit board 931. As such, the housing 932 is positioned on one side of the stator 91 when the circuit board 931 is received in the housing 932. The conventional ceiling fan motor 9 can be seen in Taiwan Patent No. M354002.
In the ceiling fan motor 9, the housing 932 and the circuit board 931 are arranged outside of the stator 91 and the rotor 92. The circuit board 931 includes a plurality of electronic components (such as capacitors). Since the electronic components have certain volumes, the surface of the circuit board 931 is not flat. In light of this, the housing 932 must be in the form of a box having a compartment for receiving the circuit board 931. However, the arrangement of the housing 932 and the circuit board 931 increases the axial height (or thickness) of the ceiling fan motor 9.
If the thickness of the ceiling fan motor 9 is not reduced, it is not suitable to mount the ceiling fan motor 9 to a low ceiling, adversely lowering the utility of the ceiling fan motor 9. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel ceiling fan motor with improved utility.